


【Natasha x 你】（6）

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【Natasha x 你】（6）

⚠️sp预警！

训诫预警！

非圈内人士勿入，文笔很差不喜勿入。

私设你是Natasha领养的小孩。

（毫无灵感下的垃圾文，没营养纯粹浪费时间。抱歉各位我实在是黔驴技穷，想不到好玩的梗了）

终局之战过后复仇者联盟的成员们都闲了下来。Natasha待在家里的时间越来越多，除了偶尔的几个任务外，几乎都赖在家里。这样难得的生活不管是你还是Natasha都十分享受。

“Mom，i‘m back.”  
上了一天课回到家，一进门你就冲着屋内喊了一声，却没有得到回应。  
你皱着眉到Natasha房间看了看，确定没人后拨通了电话。  
“Hey sweetheart，到家了吗？”  
“嗯，你在哪儿呢？”  
“抱歉宝贝，mommy这两天有事，不能陪你了。”电话那头的Natasha声音里满满的歉意。  
你们原本计划着这个周末可以去周边的城市放放风，这下也泡汤了。  
“It's ok，那就下次吧。”虽然有点失望，却也知道她的工作比较重要。  
“你自己乖乖在家，mommy会尽快回去的好吗？”  
Natasha耐心地哄着，你被她宠溺的语气弄的心里痒痒的。  
“我知道了，你注意安全。”

挂了电话随便给自己弄了点吃的然后洗了个澡躺在床上打游戏。  
正在兴头上一个电话插进来打乱了你的进度，你不耐烦的接起:“你最好是有要紧的事，我的游戏全给你毁了！”  
“别生气嘛，”Laura笑嘻嘻的说：“我就想问问你，明天真的不去吗？”  
“不去不去，还要我说多少遍啊你。”你烦躁地再一次拒绝了Laura拉你去泡吧的邀请。  
“你就当陪我嘛，不喜欢你再走也行啊。去看看嘛。”  
Laura甜的能掐出水的嗓音让你有些动摇，女孩子撒起娇来真是要人命。想着反正明天也没事，就应了下来。  
“那好吧，不过说好了，我可不喝酒。”  
“好好好，不喝酒不喝酒。你准备一个fake id，我明晚来接你。”得到满意的答案后对方愉快的挂了电话。  
‘大学生谁还没点夜生活呢，去一次也没什么大不了的。’  
这样想着，你打开了电脑给自己做了一张fake id，把年龄写大了足足五岁。然后有点心虚的对着镜子照了照，镜面内还带着点婴儿肥的脸庞上仍有着些许稚气。  
23岁会不会太大了点？思考了一会儿，还是把年龄减去了两岁。  
“那就21吧，刚刚好。”  
一切弄完后才心满意足地爬回床上，内心隐隐的有些期待起来。

这一觉睡到了第二天中午，你下楼的时候看到Natasha正坐在沙发上，手里拿着一份资料翻阅着。  
“Mommy？”  
“起来了？小懒猫。”Natasha放下资料对你笑着。  
“嗯～你怎么回来了？”一起来看到Natasha的你心情格外的好，坐过去靠进她怀里。  
“回来拿点东西，一会儿就走。”她亲了亲你的额头，又揉了揉你乱糟糟的头发。  
“今天有什么安排吗？”  
“嗯…我今晚要去朋友家。”犹豫了一会儿，决定还是不告诉她实情，免得她不高兴。  
“玩的开心点，十一点前记得回家。”她将下巴靠在你头顶，轻轻闻着你的发香。  
“我知道啦，你放心吧。”  
她又抱了你一会儿才依依不舍地放手。“我走了，给你买了吃的在桌子上，你乖乖的。”  
“我知道了。”你冲她挥了挥手：“Byebye mommy。”  
送走了Natasha你不由得有点紧张，还好刚才她没继续问下去，不然自己这怂样肯定会露馅。

晚上你洗过澡换上了一条蕾丝边的黑色吊带连衣裙，顺便给自己画了个轻熟的妆容。  
“Wow，look at you，这才像话嘛，别一天天的总是衬衫牛仔裤，偶尔也需要点新鲜感。”  
Laura撩了撩你的头发，颇为欣赏的样子。  
在酒吧门口你镇定的把假id递给保安，他随意扫了一眼就放你们进去了。  
“早知道这么容易我就没必要做的这么精细了。”你随手把id放进口袋，嘟囔了一句。  
“早和你说了没人会认真看的，走个过场罢了。”Laura笑你太认真，拉着你就往卡座走。  
才刚坐下就被递上一杯酒，“嘿，真没想到你能来。”  
你转头看到了一头扎眼的蓝发，平时话都说不上几句的同学自然的在你身旁坐下，一只手想搂住你的肩膀。  
“闲着没事。”你往旁边挪了挪避开了。  
扑了个空的手停留在半空中，只好尴尬地缩回去挠了挠后脑勺：“这杯算我请的。”  
“我不…”  
“少来了Eric，人家可不吃你这套。”  
Laura拿过酒杯一饮而尽，替你挡了下来。  
”Fine，“蓝毛被拒绝后有些不甘心的讽刺道：“这里可不是乖宝宝应该待的地方。”  
你皱了皱眉没多说什么。  
周遭的嘈杂喧嚣让你有些头疼起来，趁着Laura跳舞的功夫向吧台点了一杯scotch，学着身旁人的样子仰头一饮而尽，辛辣的酒精刺激着你的味蕾，忍不住咳了几声。  
过了一会儿觉得似乎不够尽兴，又点了一杯灌进肚。酒精的作用下身体有些燥热起来，兴冲冲地加入了乱舞的人群。  
跳了一圈下来，背上已经被汗水微微浸湿。  
“不错嘛，这不是玩的挺好的。”刚坐下蓝毛又凑了上来，“想不想试试更刺激的？”  
你抬了抬眼：“what？”  
“喏。”他从怀里掏出几根烟卷还有几包粉末和药片。  
你一看就了然，他熟练的点上一根吸了一口后缓缓吐出。  
“试试吧，你会喜欢的。”他把烟草递到你跟前晃了晃。  
“不用了。”你凭着仅存的理智把他的手推开。  
“Trust me，”他又吸了一口，一脸享受的模样，“不试试看怎么知道不喜欢。”  
在他的劝说下你试探地接过来吸了一小口，没什么感觉，又猛吸了几口，还是没什么感觉。  
“嘿，你这种吸法可不行，得过一会儿药效才能上来。”  
正想接着吸的时候一只手把你按住。  
“你疯了吗！”Laura激动的大喊着，把你手中没抽完的烟草拍掉：“这玩意儿你也敢碰！”  
说着把迷迷糊糊的你从座位上拉起来就往外走。

Natasha到家时已经是凌晨两点过了。她静悄悄的上楼，经过你房间时本想看看你，结果打开房门却发现床上空空如也。  
拨了几次电话都是无人接听后她索性换了身衣服下楼坐在门口的沙发上等着。  
半小时过去了，没有回复；又半小时过去，还是没有回复。Natasha有些不耐烦，内心蹿出一股怒火。

坐在副驾驶的你慢慢地感觉一股快感油然而生，眼前的一切都变得飘忽虚幻，身体不由自主地跟着车内的音乐晃动起来。  
“嘿！你给我老实点！”Laura急忙把音乐关掉，把想要站起来的你重新按了下去。“我可不想横死公路。老天，我还喝了酒，这时候可千万别有查车的才好。”她抱怨道。  
颠簸了一路好不容易才把车开到你家门口，Natasha听到动静后一开门便看到了倒在Laura身上还兴奋地挥舞着双手的你。  
Laura怯生生地把你交到Natasha手中，看着她严肃的模样有点害怕。  
“那个…我们今晚出去玩她有点喝多了，您把她扶进去休息一晚应该就没事了。”  
Natasha没有回应她，而是低头看着怀里还在唧唧歪歪的你。  
“如果没事的话，我就先回去了…”  
Laura此刻只想赶紧逃离这个令人窒息的地方，Natasha浑身透出的威严气场让人不寒而栗。  
“等一下。”她把你拦腰抱进屋放在沙发上，然后又披上外套走到门口穿好鞋。  
“你喝了酒，我送你回去。”  
“不，不用了吧…”  
Natasha没理她，自顾自的走到车门，对还愣在原地的Laura说了声上车。

第二天你是被一阵扰人的电话铃声吵醒的，迷迷糊糊的找到接听键按下。  
“喂…”  
“喂！你不会还没醒吧！”昨天的酒劲还没过去现在又被Laura的大嗓门闹得你脑袋越发的疼。  
“没…你有事吗？”  
“你妈没找你啊？”  
“啊？她还没回来呢…”你睡眼朦胧的含糊道，几乎又要睡过去。  
“那昨晚那个是谁？“Laura疑惑地问道，“也是，那么年轻也不像你妈。那你干嘛一见人家就mommy mommy喊的那么亲热。”  
你一个鲤鱼打挺地坐了起来，“你说什么！？”  
低头看了看自己身上干净的睡衣，感到背后一凉。  
“昨天红头发那个很漂亮的女性，不是你妈吧？”  
你绝望地闭上眼，非常不愿意地承认道：“是她。”  
“真是啊？她昨天看起来好像非常生气…送我回来的路上一句话也没跟我说…”  
“她送你回去的？”  
“是啊，我跟她说你喝多了点，其他的什么也没说，你可千万别不打自招啊。”  
她好心提醒道，你只觉得周围的气温都降了好几度，冷的你有些发抖，心像被人狠狠地揪着，喘不过气来。  
“我知道了…先挂了。”  
垂头丧气地挂下电话后到浴室梳洗了一番。你呆呆的看着镜子里的自己，昨晚的妆容已经被卸得干干净净，衣架上叠放整齐的衣物无一不提醒着你Natasha已经回来了的事实。  
你确信她此刻就在楼下，所以在第一节阶梯前徘徊了许久却迟迟不敢跨下。重复着走到楼梯口又倒回来，然后再走过去，来来回回折腾了足足一个小时，知道躲不过了才鼓起勇气迈了下去。

一下楼便看到Natasha坐在沙发上，手里还把弄着昨晚那张假ID。  
“我还以为你不打算下来了呢。”Natasha面无表情的说道。  
你窘迫地抓了抓脑袋。  
“先吃点东西。”  
你听话地走到餐桌前拿起她为你准备的三明治啃了起来。  
折腾了一晚上确实是饿了，可此刻吃进嘴里的食物却索然无味。你小口小口地啃，她也不催你，抱着双臂靠在沙发上闭着眼小憩着。  
当你咽下最后一口把盘子拿到水槽洗干净后，她才从沙发上起身。  
“跟我来。”  
Natasha揉了揉太阳穴，走在你前面上了楼。  
你磨磨蹭蹭的跟上，进了房后挪到她面前站好。  
“昨晚玩得还尽兴吗？”  
她翘着腿，双手自然地撑着身体两边，饶有趣味的看着你。  
你摇了摇头。  
“想解释一下吗？”她拿着假id在你面前晃了晃，“这个，还有衣服上的烟草味，哪儿来的？”  
你内心一阵发怵，Natasha当然知道那是什么，想骗她是普通的烟草根本不可能，你犹豫了一会儿才回答道：“昨天有人在抽，所以可能沾上了一点味道…”说得极其不自信，双眼还闪躲着不敢去看她。  
“你碰了吗？”  
她盯着你看了许久才开口，语气平淡，听不出情绪。  
你愣了两秒，摇了摇头，手紧紧地揪着衣角。  
“去把皮带拿来。”她扬了扬下巴示意道。  
欲哭无泪的看了她一眼，然后乖乖地走到衣架上取下一根皮带。  
“下面那条。”  
你绝望的看着那条Natasha平日制服上别着的皮带，差点没哭出来。它的韧性极强，比一般的皮带更加结实，就连重量都要沉上许多。你亲眼见识过它的威力，Natasha曾经用它对付过敌人，皮带狠狠的甩在那人面上，一道血痕便斜穿在中间，将对方打趴在地上爬都爬不起来。  
她当然不会对你下这样的死手，但考虑到目前的情形，估计也不会好到哪儿去。  
颤颤巍巍地把皮带递给她后眼眶已经红了一圈。  
“能说实话了么？”  
你点点头。  
“我问一句你答一句。”她把皮带对折握在手上，“你可以试试撒谎的后果。”  
“碰没碰过？”  
你知道瞒不过，只好弱弱地点了点头。  
“啪！”  
刺痛在左臂上炸开。  
“会说话吗。”她的语气陡然变冷，怒视着你。  
“会…会说话。我碰了…”你吸了吸鼻子，尽量稳住声音回答道。  
“啪啪啪”  
又是三下甩在同样的地方。  
“呜呜…”  
你忍不住用手去摸了摸被打的地方，很快又乖乖把手背到身后站好。  
“是你自愿的吗？”  
“…”你一时语塞，犹豫着要不要坦白，看了看Natasha手里的皮带，决定还是实话实说。  
“我吸了一口以后很好奇，就…又试了几次。”说到后面声音越来越小，头也低了下去不敢看她。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
不出意外的，左臂上又结结实实的挨了五下，你被打得上身不停的往右边倾斜，脚却老老实实站在原地。这五下力度比之前的更狠，你不敢伸手去揉，只能眼睁睁地看着手臂上肿了一片。  
“ID哪儿来的？”  
“是我做的。”你抽抽嗒嗒的回答道。  
“我昨天问过你没有？你跟我说实话了吗？”  
“……”你无言以对。你甚至骗她说只是去朋友家，还保证十一点前会回来。  
“啪”  
“说话！”  
“没有…呜呜呜，我怕…我不敢告诉你。”Natasha浑身充斥着冰冷的怒意，你怕她再打，带着哭腔回答道。  
“你认为你瞒得住？胆子够大的。”  
她又拿起了皮带，你不由自主地往后退了一步，很快被她揪了回来。  
“刚刚撒谎了？”她一只手抓着你问道，皮带却没有再落下。  
“我错了…”你擦了擦眼泪下了很大的决心道：“sorry mom…你，你罚我吧…”你双眼死死的盯着地面，声音颤抖着。  
横竖都是死，今天这顿打无论如何都是挨定了，倒不如自己诚恳面对，些许能打轻一些。  
“你以为你躲得掉吗。”Natasha挑了挑眉，严肃的脸庞并没有因为你的主动而缓和。  
“转过去。”她命令道。  
你听话的转过去站好，强烈的不安感让你双腿有些发颤。  
“弯腰，手握脚踝。”  
你被她的话吓了一跳，回过头难以置信的看着她。  
“我说的话没听见？”她在你屁股上狠狠地抽了一下。  
“不要这样好不好，求你了。”你情绪有些激动地握住了她的手腕，含着眼泪可怜兮兮地哀求道。  
你都已经成年了还要像小孩子一样被妈妈打屁股已经够丢人的了，更何况还是这样的姿势。  
她没有挣开你的手，任凭你怎么哀求也没有因此退步。  
“什么时候按我的要求做好了我们什么时候开始。”她看了眼手表：“现在两点二十，超一分钟加二十下。你想继续耗时间的话我没意见。“  
她回到床边坐下，双手环抱在胸前看着你，一副奉陪到底的态度。  
你双手握拳愣在原地，怎么也下不去决心。你宁愿她把你按在床上桌子上哪里都好，哪怕是趴在她腿上都比现在这样强一万倍。  
“Mom…”  
“两点三十一。”  
想求饶的话被她生生堵了回来。已经过了十一分钟，你有些懊恼，平白无故地为自己赢来了二百二十下。又瞥了眼Natasha手里的皮带，你不确定自己是不是有那个毅力能熬过这顿打。  
见Natasha并没有丝毫动摇的迹象，你认命的转过身去。弯腰，手握住了脚踝。  
“裤子。”Natasha在身后拍了拍你耸立在最高点的臀部。  
“No！求求你了。”  
你真的快要崩溃了，按照她要求的摆出这样让人难堪的姿势已经够难为情了，留着裤子是底线，也是仅剩的一点尊严。  
“我不是在和你商量。”Natasha提高了音量，语气不容置疑。  
“Mom please，我真的不想。”你语气里是从未有过的焦虑和排斥，Natasha的无情让你想要逃避但又无处可逃。  
“觉得自己不该打吗？”她严厉的质问着，你无言以对。  
Natasha向来不喜欢你去酒吧，你骗了她，还没禁住诱惑，这都没什么可狡辩的。  
你认命的把手挪到腰间，闭上眼睛将裤子褪到了脚踝。Natasha用皮带点了点你的腿，示意你抬脚，然后把裤子放到了一旁的沙发上。  
你弯着腰，双腿绷的笔直，腿间肌肉拉扯着隐隐作痛。  
“啪！”  
才第一下你就已经疼得不行，双腿一软，还好手及时撑住了地面才勉强保持住平衡。  
“腿伸直，膝盖不许曲。”  
你又调整回刚刚的姿势，确保臀部位于最高点。  
“啪啪啪”  
又是三下，腿间拉扯的肌肉和屁股上的疼痛无疑是双重折磨，眼泪控制不住的往下掉。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
她一言不发，只是默默的挥舞着手中的皮带，从她落下的力度你能感受到她的愤怒。  
大概三四十下过后，你实在撑不住了，期间动作歪了好几次，双腿也越来越僵硬，屁股上不用想也知道肯定肿了一片。  
“疼…”  
还没等你叫出来，一连串的皮带再次落下，你被打得不停的屈膝向前躲，又哭着逼自己调整回原来的姿势。  
“啪”  
由于不断的扭动这一下毫无征兆的抽到了腰间，你整个人往前趴倒，摔在了地上。  
Natasha也有些意外，放下了手里的皮带蹲下来替你检查着伤势。  
她的手在你腰间来回按压着，确定没有大碍后才重新拿起皮带。  
“继续。”  
“呜呜呜…不要了不要了，我疼.”你揉着屁股不停的往后退，全然不理会她的命令。刚刚那一下把你心里最后一道防线也打崩塌了，只想让惩罚快点结束。  
“三”  
“二”  
“你别数呜呜呜…”你又疼又怕，尤其在她威胁的数着一个个数字时更加恐惧。  
“一。”  
当她数完最后一个数时你已经退到了墙角，隔着一段距离眼巴巴地看着她。  
“不听话？”  
“我疼…”  
你缩在墙角无处可去，而门在另一边。Natasha见你不肯动，走过来要拉你，你拼命的往旁边浴室里跑，她仅存的一点耐心也耗光了，在你快要关上门时她一手抵在了门边，连带着把你从里边拽了出来。  
你被她像拎小鸡似的抓了回来，她一手揪着你，另一只手不断的往屁股上扇。  
“跑？”  
“我错了我错了，我不跑了呜呜呜。”你疼的不停地往她怀里钻，两手护着屁股不让她再打。  
巴掌凌乱地落在你的手上、背上、屁股上，你把脸埋在她胸前哭着。  
过了一会儿她把你从怀里揪出来按在腿上，双手被她用皮带反扣在背后。  
“啪啪啪“  
她换了发刷，力度虽然没有减弱但相比皮带还是轻了许多。  
身后的疼痛继续叫嚣着，你不敢有太大的动作，只是小幅度的晃动着双腿，嘴里时不时哼哼唧唧的。  
Natasha看着你被打得发紫的屁股也心疼，但想到你干的事，又皱着眉往翘起的臀上重重招呼了三十下才停手。  
你趴在她腿上，双手被反扣着想揉一揉身后都不行，刚刚三十下Natasha估计是用了八分力，打的你不停地求饶，哭的稀里哗啦。  
Natasha松开了皮带，你依旧乖乖趴着，她没说让你起来之前不敢乱动。  
“还敢撒谎吗？”  
她的手在你屁股上揉了揉，随即又是狠狠的一巴掌。  
“啊，不敢了…”  
看着本来已经放松下来的你被她一巴掌打得浑身一激灵，像一只受惊的小鹿，Natasha有点不忍心，却也没忘了要继续吓吓你，故意沉下声音说：“再有下次就打一顿了扔出去。”  
“呜呜呜我不要，”你突然撑着身体从她腿上爬起来握住她的手臂委屈极了：“别把我扔出去。”  
你一脸认真的模样让Natasha终于绷不住了，板着的脸上露出了笑容，捏了捏你的脸替你擦掉了眼泪。  
“以后我的话听不听？”  
“我听我听，你别不要我。”见她不生气了，你大胆地坐到她腿上双手环住她的脖子撒娇：“疼…你也打得太狠了。”  
“你不该打吗？”她抱着你腰的手往下拍了拍臀侧，反问道。  
“唔…该打，”你自知理亏，把头往她胸前埋得更深了些，手指摆弄着她垂在肩上的发丝，脑袋还不安分的蹭了蹭。  
“不许装可怜。”Natasha凶凶的威胁着，“起来，去墙角跪好。”  
“啊？”你一脸茫然地看着她。  
“这是刚才逃跑的惩罚。”  
“Mommy～不要嘛，我知道错了。”你撅着嘴不情愿。  
“又不听话了？”Natasha又拿起了发刷。  
"不要，"你按住她的手从腿上跳下来，"我听就是了。"  
走到墙角跪的笔直，Natasha在身后憋着笑看着你。  
“我没说起来之前不许动。”她走到你身旁弯下腰拍了拍你的脑袋，在你头顶亲了一下后便出去了。  
你哀怨的看着她离开的背影，揉了揉还发烫的屁股，摸到了几处硬块，轻轻一按，又疼又胀。

Natasha下楼从酒架上取下一瓶伏特加给自己倒了一杯，抿了一口后看着窗外出神。  
本想着今天要给这个不乖的小孩一个狠狠的教训，但当看到她流着泪求饶时还是不忍心，自从当了妈之后自己是越来越心软了。  
Natasha摇了摇头，嘴角还挂着一丝宠溺的笑。  
又坐了一会儿，才终于起身去看看还被自己晾在一边的小孩。  
Natasha一推开门便看到了在墙边跪的直挺挺的你，  
屁股上还挂着深红泛紫的颜色，提醒着她刚才的暴行。  
“起来吧。”  
你扶着墙站了起来，一转头便对上了Natasha含着笑意的眼睛。想到自己还光着屁股，顿时羞红了脸。  
“害羞了？”她眼底的笑意更浓了，冲你招了招手：“过来。”  
你慢吞吞地挪过去，心想着还好今天穿的上衣够长。  
她往旁边挪了挪让你坐下，软绵绵的床垫让你不至于太难受。  
“你喝酒了？”  
闻到她身上淡淡的酒精味，混合着她身体的味道，让你有些陶醉。  
她只是笑了笑，把你搂进怀里。  
“你不许我喝酒，自己倒喝的不少。”你撅着嘴不满的说。  
“小家伙，不服气？”她点了点你的鼻尖。  
“唔…Mommy…”你欲言又止。  
“什么事？”  
“你以后…可不可以不要…不要打我了，”你十分难为情地说，“我都这么大了…”你低着头，满脸通红。  
耳边却传来Natasha的笑声，你有点生气的捶了捶她的肩膀。  
“小朋友，等你长到我这个年纪才有资格说你已经长大了。”  
“哈？可是你都那么老了…哎哟…”  
话还没说完，腰间传来的痛让你呼出声，Natasha捏着你的一块软肉拧了一圈。  
“谁老？”  
“我我我，我老…”你努力掰着她的手指想让她松开。  
“再敢乱说话就把你按床上再打一顿。”  
“我不说了，你快放手。”  
Natasha又轻轻拧了一下才放开你，“再敢瞒着我去酒吧还乱搞就让你一个月下不了床，记住没有？”  
“记住了，我再也不敢了。”你竖起三根手指发誓道。  
“还有，假id没收了，以后都不许再用。”  
“知道了。”乖巧的点了点头，抬头在她脸上亲了一口：“只要你不生气了就行。”  
你痴痴的盯着此刻笑的温柔的Natasha，感慨着她是如何能做到将情绪收放自如的，明明前一秒还凶巴巴地举着皮带打得你哭天喊地，下一秒就能抱着你柔声细语地哄着宠着。你费解地摇了摇头，往她怀里缩得更深了些。


End file.
